Leave Out All The Rest
by T2 Angel
Summary: Ichabod awakens but no one can see him or hear him. He tries to reach out to Abbie but not even she can communicate with him. What truths will Ichabod learn as he listens to Abbie speaking with Jenny? Ichabbie. Inspired by the song by Linkin Park. One-Shot.


**A/N: HELLO, ALL! I know that you might be expecting me to add to "The Fated Ones" and I will but I realized the other day that I am almost to 100 posts hereon FanFic so this is the first of "Quest for 100"! This is post Season Two and I hope you guys like it!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Leave Out All The Rest**

Ichabod found himself awaking in a hospital bed. He looked around, very confused about how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Katrina dying and Abbie speaking to him as they were leaving. Then it all went black.

He walked got out of bed and started walking around. He looked down and realized that he was fully clothed, which he found odd since he woke up in the hospital. He walked around and tried speaking to a nurse coming toward him.

"Excuse me," Ichabod said.

The nurse kept going.

"Miss, I beg your pardon." He tried touching her arm but his hand went right through her.

Ichabod stared at his hand found himself suddenly out of breath. "What is this?" he said, breathlessly. He looked back at the room he was just in and found that there was only a bed there. No equipment by the bed or anything else. Simply a bed.

Ichabod shook his head, trying to get a grip on himself to figure this out. He left out of the hospital and found himself still in Sleepy Hollow. He walked through the town confused. He hurried to Abbie's house and tried to knock on the door, only for his hand to go through it. He walked in and found Abbie on the phone, with her leg trembling.

"Yes, I know that," Abbie said, heatedly, "but he was there three days ago when I visited him and he was still unconscious. Now he's missing. It's been three days and no one can tell me anything!"

"Missing?" Ichabod asked himself.

"Just call me when you find something out!" She ended the call and slammed the phone on the coffee table. She took a drink from the beer she had in front of her then rubbed her eyes.

Ichabod was trying to piece all of this together. He confirmed that he was missing but how? He was standing right there. But could she hear him? "Leftenant!" he said.

Abbie just kept rubbing her eyes.

"Abbie." He walked around and knelt in front of her. "Abbie, please, hear me."

Abbie looked up.

Ichabod could swear that she was looking right in his eyes.

The door opened and Jenny walked in, "Abbie?"

Abbie looked toward her sister and Ichabod exhaled in defeat.

Abbie stood up, "Did you find anything?"

"No," Jenny said. "No sign of him anywhere."

Abbie sighed. "Okay. Okay! Uh… we need to look harder. Try another angle."

"Abbie…"

"What?"

Jenny paused then took a deep breath. She stared at her sister then said, "It's time to deal with it and let this go."

Ichabod looked up, stunned.

Abbie stared at Jenny in confusion. "Let what go?"

"This. This search." Jenny sighed. "Crane."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Abbie shouted.

"Crane. I think it's time we faced it. He ditched us."

"I what?!" Ichabod shouted.

"Jenny!" Abbie said. "What the hell?! Crane would never do that! He wouldn't just leave!"

"That's _exactly_ what he did!" Jenny shouted. "Good thing, too! We don't need him!"

"Crane! Ichabod Crane! Abandon us?! Do you even know who you're talking about?"

Jenny started getting angry, "Well, where is he?! He's not here and no one can find us! He doesn't want to be found and he clearly doesn't care about us! We'll be just fine without him!" She scoffed. "Who cares about him anyway?"

"Ms. Jenny, please!" Ichabod pleaded. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Jenny, come on!" Abbie shouted.

"Abbie!" Jenny grabbed Abbie's arms. "It doesn't matter, okay? Crane's gone. He left us. We'll deal with this crap from now on by ourselves."

Abbie stared at her. "I… can't do it without him."

"Like hell, you can't. You never needed him to begin with. He needed you and if he's not smart enough to know that… that's his problem."

Ichabod felt defeated. How could this be happening? He would never leave Abbie. He did need her, more than she knew. More than he realized until he heard it just now.

Abbie stopped. "I don't…" She took a deep breath. "I don't _want_ to do this without him."

Ichabod looked up.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

Abbie looked away from her sister for a few moments. She slowly looked back to her. "Jenny… I love him."

Ichabod's heart sank to his feet. "Abbie…" So much made sense now. The one thing that made the most sense was that he realized that he loved her, too.

Jenny shook her head. "Love won't bring him back."

Abbie shook her head. "He'll be back."

"Whatever you say." Jenny turned and left out of the house.

Abbie stood with her arms folded as tears rolled down her cheek. "I know you're still out there, Crane," she whispered to herself. "I know that you'd never abandon us. Abandon me."

"Never, Abbie," Ichabod said, desperately. "Never."

"You'll come back," she kept speaking to the, seemingly, empty house. "You'll come back and we'll get all this straightened out." She shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe I'll grow some guts and tell you that I love you."

"Abbie…" Ichabod said. "Abbie. I…"

* * *

Ichabod awoke with a start. He looked around in a haze. He was still in the hospital, again, with no clue as to how he got there. He noticed that there was equipment all around him, monitoring him. He touched the bed and his hand didn't go through it, causing him to sigh in relief. He, slowly, sat up with some difficulty, feeling like he hadn't moved in days. He didn't mind. It was confirming all of this was real.

The door opened and Abbie walked in. She locked eyes with him, surprised to see him awake.

"Crane?" she asked.

"Abbie…" he breathed out.

She rushed over to him and hugged him, tight as she could, "Oh, my God, am I glad you're up."

He slowly hugged her back, taking in this amazing feeling. "You… you can see me. You can feel me."

She smiled. "Of course, I can." She released the hug and looked at him. "What? Were you supposed to be gone?"

"I had…" he swallowed and rubbed his eyes, "the most disturbing dream."

She heard it in his voice how distraught he was. "Hey," she took hold of his hand, "it's over now. You're awake. No worries."

"Yes." He looked around, "How did I come to be here?"

She looked down. "After… Katrina… we… walked outside and you just… collapsed all of a sudden. I think it was just exhaustion from the day."

He looked down. "Yes. Yes, I believe it was."

"I'm sorry… about how all of that happened."

"No. It is I who must apologize for putting you in such danger for ignoring my instincts… and my own heart."

"Your wife was back."

"And I knew she wasn't the same. I didn't listen to myself. That was my folly." He sighed. "No wonder the dream played itself out the way it did. How could it be otherwise with the fool I've been?"

She started to worry and rubbed his hand. "Hey. It's okay, you know."

"No. It was more."

She looked him over, he seemed so unsure about himself all of a sudden. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure." He looked at her, remembering his dream and what it told him. He decided to take action; a very dangerous but one that needed to be taken. "I need to do something to confirm that… that is real."

"That bad a dream?"

"Horrid. Will you help me?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Anything."

"Then… I need to ask your forgiveness."

"For what?"

"For this."

He lifted up and kissed her, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Abbie was shocked at first but it soon felt too good, too damn good. Her tense muscles relaxed in moments as she settled into the pleasure of the kiss.

After the kiss, Ichabod separated and found that Abbie was still in a haze.

"What…" Abbie asked. "…what was that?"

"Again, I beg your apologies, Leftenant," Ichabod replied. "My dream, it…" He stopped. "It showed me the truth I had been too frightened to see. I just… I wished to know this was real. And express the truth to you."

"And kissing me was the only way to do that?"

"It was abrupt, I concur, but… it felt… right."

She stared at him.

"Again, I do apologize."

"For what?"

"For invading your personal space in such a manner."

"Oh. Well, I'll accept your apology if you accept mine."

"What have you done?"

"Oh, just this."

She rushed forward and kissed him as well. This time, it was Ichabod who was taken aback but he relaxed much faster as he was also relieved. Kissing ran the risk of ruining everything but he had to take it. Now, he knew that he had the right decision.

"Abbie…" he breathed out.

"I'm glad you're back."

"As am I. I love you."

She couldn't stop the tears that started from hearing that. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did! Reviews please! Thank you!**


End file.
